Old Hunter Bell
The Old Hunter Bell is a Key Item in Bloodborne, added in Patch 1.07. Description Availability *Obtained from the Messengers in the Hunter's Dream at the beginning of the game. Use Can be used to summon Old Hunter NPCs at the cost of one Insight. The Old Hunters are Hunters of the time before the Healing Church Hunters. These NPCs will follow players around and help them to traverse the area, fighting enemies alongside the host. Mechanics *Only two NPCs can be summoned at any given time. *Though they heal on occasion, they are still well capable of dying, and players can resummon them, but only after reloading the area. *Players can use the Silencing Blank to send them back to their own world. *They can be used to help in defeating the boss of a certain area in-game. However, they will not be available to be summoned after defeating the boss of said area. *They can also be summoned for boss fights in the final Layer of any given Chalice Dungeon. *It is unclear why, but some Old Hunters do not Cooperate with others. On occasion, players might find that summoning one Old Hunter makes the summon sign of the other disappear. List of Summons Alfred, Hunter of Vilebloods *Must be interacted with and agreed with to co-operate. *Can aid the player against the Cleric Beast and the Blood-starved Beast, but only if Vicar Amelia has not yet been slain. *Wears the Executioner Set (without Gold Ardeo) and wields the Kirkhammer. Beastclaw Jozef *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Abhorrent Beast in Ailing Loran Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears the Charred Hunter Set and Tomb Prospector Hood. True to his name, he wields nothing but the Beast Claw, having no sidearm, not even a Torch. Defector Antal *Can aid the player against Darkbeast Paarl and The One Reborn. *Wears the Yahar'gul Black Set (hooded), and wields the Church Pick and Flamesprayer. Old Hunter Henryk *Must be killed first in the Tomb of Oedon, and players must have the Impurity Rune equipped. *Can aid the player against the Shadows of Yharnam and Rom. *Wears his iconic Henryk's Hunter Set. Wields the Saw Cleaver and Hunter Pistol. Old Hunter Henriett *Can aid the player against Vicar Amelia and Ludwig. *Wears the Hunter Set, with the Top Hat and caped version of the Hunter Garb. She will wield the Kirkhammer and Repeating Pistol in combat, and while there are no enemies around, she will pull out a Torch/Hunter's Torch. Madman Wallar *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Bloodletting Beast in Lower Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer. **Amygdala in Cursed and Defiled Chalice 3rd Layer. **Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen in Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice 3rd Layer. **Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos in Great Isz Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears the Madman Set and wields the Amygdalan Arm and Ludwig's Rifle. *His summoning sign is the only one of blue color. Something quite strange, as all others are red or bloodred. Mensis Scholar Damian *Can aid the player against Rom and Ebrietas, and against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos in Great Isz Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears the Student Set (cloaked) and the Mensis Cage. *Damian wields the Threaded Cane and Loch Shield, but seems to prefer attacking with his extensive arsenal of Arcane Hunter Tools: A Call Beyond, the Augur of Ebrietas, the Blacksky Eye (his version fires 2 consecutive orbs), and the Choir Bell. Queen Killer *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Watchdog of the Old Lords in Cursed and Defiled Chalice 2nd Layer. **Amygdala in Cursed and Defiled Chalice 3rd Layer. **Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen in Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears nothing but the Gold Ardeo and wields the Logarius Wheel and Cannon. Tomb Prospector Gremia *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Ebrietas, Daughter of the Cosmos in Great Isz Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears Tomb Prospector Set and wields Ludwig's Holy Blade and Repeating Pistol in combat, and Torch/Hunter's Torch when passive. Uses Molotov Cocktails. Tomb Prospector Olek *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Watchdog of the Old Lords in Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer. **Pthumerian Descendant in Central Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer. **Bloodletting Beast in Lower Pthumeru Chalice 3rd Layer. **Watchdog of the Old Lords in Cursed and Defiled Chalice 2nd Layer. **Yharnam, Pthumerian Queen in Great Pthumeru Ihyll Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears Tomb Prospector Set and wields Kirkhammer and Repeating Pistol in combat, and Torch/Hunter's Torch when passive. Uses Molotov Cocktails. Valtr, Master of the League *Players must have the Impurity Rune equipped. *Can aid the player against Ludwig and Laurence, the First Vicar. *Wears the Constable Set and wields the Whirligig Saw and Hunter Blunderbuss. Vitus *Can aid the player against Chalice Dungeon boss fights: **Abhorrent Beast in Ailing Loran Chalice 3rd Layer. *Wears the Old Hunter Set and wields the Beast Cutter and Hunter Pistol. Yamamura the Wanderer *Must be killed in his dungeon cell to be available as a summon, and players must have the Impurity Rune equipped. *Can aid the player against The One Reborn and Living Failures. *Wears the Yamamura Set and wields the Chikage and Piercing Rifle. Younger Madaras Twin *Players must have the Impurity Rune equipped. *Can aid the player against the Shadows of Yharnam, Rom, and Ludwig. *Wears the Butcher Set, and wields a Hunter Axe and Hunter Blunderbuss. Notes *While the Beckoning Bell is for online play, the Old Hunter Bell is meant to summon NPC Hunters. *Players should equip the Impurity rune to maximize the amount of co-operators for certain fights, as it allows them to summon NPC "Confederates" of The League. *Should the player use the Beckoning Bell and then use the Old Hunter Bell before finding another player, then the game will consume both the insight from using the Beckoning bell and the Old Hunter Bell. Trivia *The Old Hunters are Hunters of the time before the Healing Church Hunters. *Madman Wallar has a uniquely colored summoning sign. While regular summons are red and League Confederates are bloodred, his is of a deep blue color. Gallery Summoning Sign Bloodborne.png| Summoning sign Category:Consumables Category:Miscellaneous Items Category:Key Items